


Take Me, Take Me

by kikaikitai



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Choking, M/M, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Old Fic Repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaikitai/pseuds/kikaikitai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look at what a beautiful neck I've got, the prettiest in the entire universe, wouldn't you like to wrap your claws around it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me, Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic repost.

Wings and backstrut scraped against wall, sending enough sparks flying in the darkness to illuminate Starscream's faceplate. He shuttered optics tight between choked gasps, vocalizer spitting distorted sounds as Megatron gave another squeeze around his SIC's neck.

He needed only apply just the right amount of pressure to constrict the cables feeding energon from spark to processor and make Starscream's world spin.

It would take a mere twitch to sever them, and Starscream would light the room with his energon as he bled out onto his master. As his systems lost power, he would rattle and his optics would cool within kliks.

The Seeker scrabbled for a moment, claws screeching against Megatron's armor, and in frustration came a string of off-tone Cybertronian curse words. The jet pushed his hips out, desperate for friction against his master.

"What is it that you want, Starscream?" Megatron's voice was low, made heavy by the static crackling about his frame in his heightened state of arousal. And perhaps some of the precious Kaonite high-grade they'd been enjoying before Starscream started enticingly angling his helm this way and that. Look at what a beautiful neck I've got, the prettiest in the entire universe, wouldn't you like to wrap your claws around it?

It wasn't all that strange for their rare quiet nights appreciating fine energon together to end with satisfying each other. Especially when things had been busy or tense and Starscream hadn't gotten the amount of attention he apparently needed to function. It was nice to saturate in silence and high-grade and then frag the daylights out of each other to end a long string of stressful cycles.

In his absence, Megatron wondered, from whom did Starscream get this sort of attention? Knock Out wouldn't be a surprise; he'd take charge from two Autobots at once if presented with the opportunity. Though he seemed to like being the center of attention himself and was an Aston Martin above grinding with a jet?

What about Soundwave? Would he take the Seeker to berth? He had asked him to manage his second in command, and he had heard the recordings of a few tantrums when relaying everything he'd missed in the years he was searching for dark legend amongst the stars. He might not be all that surprised if he learned that Soundwave had indulged while he was away.

Megatron loosened his grip suddenly and watched in stillness as the mech in his hold reacted to the rush of energon to his processor. Bathed in the red glow of his master's optics, Starscream arched his spine and ventilated in rasps.

" _Plug—in!"_

Claws tightened back around that neck, the throb of energon hot against metal. Starscream gave an enraged and anguished snarl, again trying with all his might to grind against his lord.

The other claw finally came to still that waist, energy crackling between them. Talons curled, digging into hip, leaving marks in metal.

All it took was firm pressure against pelvic array to get those legs gripping the gladiator.

Three scorching overloads and a shorted out optic later, and Starscream finally shut up.

To gaze upon the worn out Seeker with dented neck cabling resting in berth was a precious gift. Knock Out could look him over later, but for now all Starscream needed was a heavily taloned servo against his backstrut as he began to power down.

Megatron refueled as he watched, keeping that servo there, feeling the soft hum of exhausted systems. When Starscream appeared to be fighting stasis, the warlord stroked back plating and received a one-optic glare before the mech finally gave in to sleep.


End file.
